Mistletoe
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: The annual Christmas party is being held at France's house; what the guests don't know about was the small trap she's set up at the entryway. Little did she know, a certain Canadian came prepared. CanadaxFem!France, rated T for France, oneshot.


**I feel raped when I listen to France's HFP... (****Does anyone else? ****D:)  
And yet it inspired me to write this..  
That.. AND THE ALLIED FORCES SINGING A CHRISTMAS SONG. **

**Merry Christmas! I own only my ideas, not the characters themselves~ |D  


* * *

**

France smirked. She was quite the clever vixen~!

She pinned her blonde hair up, winking to the mirror. As the French woman applied her ruby lipstick, along with the rest of her makeup, she tried to keep her composure.

Why had she not thought of this before? The idea itself was pure genius! And they should have expected this from the nation of love, no?

The blonde shimmied into her thin red dress, trimmed white on the edges. Strapless, kept up only by her bust. There weren't sleeves, so she was wearing white gloves set an inch abbove her elbows. The dress itself went down to her knees, but the cuts on the side reached her hip. She donned a red beret, making sure not to muss her hair. France had the lovely outfit designed by one of her own people~!

Ah~! Nothing would be better than another Christmas bloodbath, had Switzerland not banned her from it. She would have to settle with sharing her love in a most traditional way:

_Mistletoe~!_

* * *

She made sure the parasitic plant was hung on her doorway, smirking. "No one can refuse their dear hostess~"

The Frenchwoman danced around her house, mentally checking off the lace decorations, French snacks, clean house, open rooms; and finally, the colorful baubles, tresses, tinsel , and shining light, beautifully complementing the greener then green fir tree.

The doorbell went off, and the host peeked out. "_Bienvenue~_"

"Why did we have to have it here at your place, frog?" England scowled.

America was latched onto his arm, sauve white dress hovering off the ground. "I'm cool with it as long as there's some snacks! And cake!"

France gestured in. "There is more than enough to spare, _cheri_."

The excited girl ran past door, arms up in a charge. "CAAAAAAKKKEEE!"

Francine chuckled, watching the Englishman slowly redden. "I'm sorry about her.. that twat's more than a bit of an idiot.." He tried to pass her, but she blocked his path, pointing up.

Arthur looked.

His face fell slowly, almost comically, before the Brit looked back to France. "You must be kidding me.."

"_Je suis désolée.. _You know I never kid when it comes to such matters." France smirked.

"Are you not a gentleman? Come now, do not keep me waiting~" She pulled him forth by his tie after his momentary hesitation. England wasn't kissing her back, but he was flailing his arms back and forth at his sides, desperately trying to back away, green eyes wide. Arthur was crimson, wearing face that said he CLEARLY didn't want to do this.

She pulled away, sighing. "You clearly have no expertise in the matter of romance,_ cher_."

The Englishman rubbed his lips on his sleeve, brushing past his rival. "Bugger off..."

* * *

She had quite a few more angry guests:

Sweden came with Finland, and neither wanted her love.

Russia looked neutral, but France didn't like the waves emanating from him.. how dear Prussia could stand him, France would never know.

Germany was tailed by Southern Italy, who almost ripped Francine's face off, while Germany himself was stiff as stone, face colored ruby red.

Northern Italy didn't seem to mind, and was quite practiced. Only.. she stopped because Spain looked saddened.

Japan's reaction was entertaining, as he turned pinker then Arthur, muttering inaudibly while China dragged him in.

France looked up at the plant forlornly.

No one was having as much fun as she, were they?

Only one more guest was on the list, and it surprised her that he was late.

Normally, the Canadian was already there and no one noticed him-

"Francine.. may I come in?"

Which seemed to be the case today as well.

The Frenchwoman moved aside, giving her Matthieu wide berth to pass. "Oh course, _mon petit lapin._ You are always welcome."

The Canadian smiled, mumbling a quiet _merci_.

He started going in, only to stop, his lips parting in a wide grin. "Really, Francine.. Mistletoe?" The Canadian turned, pinning the hostess on the doorway. "Remember what that means, eh?"

His body moved, fueled by his heart, pressing into France. His eyes shut quickly, as his lips pressed against the blonde's own soft one's. The Canadian could tell his former caretaker was surprised, so he was keeping the kiss gentle.

France sat stunned for a moment; the feeling of soft lips caressing her brought a gasp to her mouth. He felt as Canada carefully traced his tongue along her lips, his breath bringing with it the old taste of maple syrup and a trace of pines. Cautiously, she pressed into the kiss, closing her eyes as he felt one of Matthieu's hands run soothingly across her cheek. France's heart leapt, feeling stronger than it had in a long time.

Eyes, of a soft lavender color, smiled sincerely as he pulled away.

The French woman flushed red. "Matthieu..?"

The Canadian blinked innocently, placing a kiss on either of her cheeks. "_Joyeux Noël_, Francine."

The blonde went inside the house. He'd been the last guest to arrive...

... but..

France covered her mouth, arms crossed over her chest. How is it that her little Matthieu learned to kiss like that? In such a way, that it set her heart aflutter, as if she were a little girl again..?

It was, of course, the French in him that allowed the Canadian to kiss as well as she herself. However.. were they his true feelings, or only the obligation because of the wonderful plant handing above the mantle..?

The constant thrum of her heart began beating slower as the kiss wore off. The blonde found herself addicted to the sensation. Familiar with it, but never in this way.

Love?

She thought so.

Letting out a small squeal, she turned back into her house.

She must, simply must, have him! "Matthieu will never know what hit him~!"

* * *

_**Bienvenue**_**-Welcome  
**_**Merci**_**- thanks  
**_**Je suis désolée-**_**I am sorry (feminine)  
**_**mon petit lapin-**_** My little rabbit (It's meant to be a term of endearment from parent to child.. So maybe this Francine didn't know~! -wink-)****  
**_**Joyeux Noël**_**- Merry Chistmas**

**I never wrote Franada before this..  
WHY? They're really adorable together! x3  
I can imagine dearest Francine as such a romanticist, no?**

**I hope this makes my readers happy~! Even if it was a small drabble written only to increase my kiss-writing skills.. and was released on Christmas.. -fail-  
(Don't worry, I have a better one I might be able to release soon! Hint: With our favorite Santa! ;D)**

**Happy holidays!  
Stay awesome~!  
**( o ωo)


End file.
